


Growing Beneath

by Kuuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Eating Disorder, Most characters come and go tbh, Multi, Ouma not Oma, Ouma suffers a lot, Rituals, Self Harm, but ill update tags as they appear, its almost all cast, like the relationships and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuro/pseuds/Kuuro
Summary: Ouma loses to a bet and has to perform a satanic ritual with Angie.As you can tell, he might have gotten possesed.





	1. Chap. 1 : The beggining

.

.

.

Confidently stepping into the open doors of the academy’s library, Kokichi Ouma looked around with a smug smile plastered on his face. It was completely silent there, so silent that you could only hear the rustling of paper. That's strange, since the academy is always bursting with sound, yet the change wasn't unwelcome.

“Oh, it's you again."

He looked to the counter, where an old lady was standing in looking at him with something akin to disgust. Her gray hair contrasted her loose black dress, and not in a good way. You could notice her hanging… You know.. The woman's eyes went up and down his body, menacingly looking at him over her reading glasses.

“You better stay quiet as can be, and I will do the same. Or else.” ...She kind of threatened him like she always does, thought that was normal from all of his professors or even the principal. They never did their part though, so Ouma didn't either.

He just smiled at her cheekily while doing a militaristic salute, “Yes, ma'am!" And walked away from her, far enough so he wouldn't be able to hear her complains anymore.

He glanced a bit more around the room, skipping ahead further into the imposing room. Passing by numerous bookshelves, and stopping at the fantasy section. He scratched his jaw for a second in thought and then continued his way into the depths of the library. This is a hella big library for sure, that's the only thought that ran through his head while he was venturing more and more into the dark section of the grand library. He turned a few corners, his hand tracing the books as he passed by like a little kid. The smell of grannies soap and perfume penetrated his nose.

Soon enough he reached the end of the library, where a few couches and a small lamp were by. The dim light that lit up the place barely made the furniture have an orange-ish hue like in movies. In one of these velvet red couches, a familiar face was sitting there with a book in their hand. Ouma grinned and rushed to them, arms outstretched.

“Angie! My dear friend!” He giggled as he pounced on her, snuggling into her chest shamelessly. She raises her hands in surprise, letting out a small giggle, her eyes lighting up and cheeks flushing pink. Her pale blue eyes were half-lidded, blinking slowly in a tired way with unnoticeable bags under them.

“Ouma! Atua knew you would come!" She says, carelessly throwing the book away before Ouma could analyze it properly. It fell on the carpeted floor, a small thud accompanying it.

After a long moment of a comfortable silence, Angie pats his back twice with one hand, and he lets go of her after a small whine. They both stand up clumsily, standing close to each other. Ouma deliberately crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks.

“If I knew you were going to be here earlier than me, I would of have come way earlier to prepare this prank!” He shakes his head in disappointment. He cracks a smile but clears his throat to regain his composure.

Angie dismisses him quickly, "Angie is sorry! Atua told Angie that she should come earlier so that she can prepare everything ahead of time!” She claps her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child. “So now that's over, we can start the ritual!”

Ouma merely raises an eyebrow at this, a skeptical look flashing on his face. Though, he straightens up with a smirk immediately.

“Oh yeah! That fake ass satanic thing you wanted me to try out! I completely forgot~”

"Oh no, it isn't a satanic ritual at all!” She ignores his statement about him forgetting it in purpose, already used to his lies, “It is a method from Angie's island that allows Angie to contact Atua physically! It is required that someone becomes the vessel for him~” Angie waves a finger almost snarkily in his face, still beaming.

_She wasn't going to tell him this was the first time someone did this method?_

Ouma simply lets out an exaggerated sigh, slouching for a dramatic effect. “Oh woe me, I am about to get possessed! How scary!” He wipes a fake tear from his eyes, feigning whimpers stunningly well. Nonetheless, when Angie turns around and starts to walk away, he jumps to his feet and rushes to catch up to her. "Hey! Wait for me!”

He took off after her, his short legs making short yet fast strides towards Angie. Ouma heard her squeaky laugh as he started slowing down, reaching her. He let out a drawn out sigh, his pace now matching Angie's. “Meanie..." He muttered. Angie didn't respond, immersed into her own thoughts.

Ouma blinked owlishly at her.

What a strange girl.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"...So… How does this thing work again? I totally ignored you in the hallway.”

He said at the beginning, crossing his arms over his chest. His purple eyes scanned the room- specifically, the abandoned and old stage of Hope’s Peak Academy they were in currently. Here, the ultimate who had talents that had to do with theatre used to perform like the Ultimate actress, or the Ultimate director, but you know. It ended up going downhill in the long run.

“Well, Atua told Angie that the sacrifice-” Cue to Ouma's annoying eyeroll, “-Shouldn't really prepare the ritual itself, since they must be completely bare of any trace salt! It could ruin it completely.”

She palms her pocket, reaching inside and getting a small bag with something white on it. One with enough experience could recognize it was salt, not drugs or things like that. Though no one would doubt that Angie takes or sells drugs with that Atua nonsense.

“So I just stand here and wait?" He taps his foot against the floor impatiently, the old wood under him creaking slightly. When seeing Angie's nod, his expression of minimum interest turned into pure disappointment.

She crouches down to the floor in her knees, back turned to Ouma. Taking out the salt, and then pouring it down slowly. With slow movements, she made a big enough circumference so that a decently sized person could fit in there.

Meanwhile, Ouma was giggling to himself with a water balloon in his hand. Which by the way, not even I know where he had that. He just does.

He tiptoed over Angie, who started to spread her arms out. She was muttering stuff under her breath, but Ouma ignored it and stood centimeters away from her, balloon in his hand ready to launch to her head.

Just when his fingers were leaving the balloon, a thick black smoke started to rise from the cracks in the floor. Angie hands started to shake, as her muttering started to get faster and faster up to a point where she seemingly talked gibberish.

His eyes widened, the hairs in the back of his head standing. Paralyzed in fear and not knowing what to do, he could only watch as the smoke got heavier and darker every second that passed.

Ouma let go of the water balloon, his grip not strong enough to hold it anymore. It fell down and splashed right over Angie's head, bounced off and into the floor it goes. Floor which had a important salt ring in it. The water splashed everywhere, dissolving a large part of the salt and leaving almost a entrance with big red flashing arrows pointing towards them.

He just _had_ to bring a water balloon.

Almost instantly, the smoke took advantage of the situation and threw itself towards the two of them. Ouma who was having a mental crisis by this point, pushed Angie behind him and stood in front of her; closing his eyes tightly and expecting the worst.

And boy, did the worst come. He tried to breathe again, his eyes shooting open as his lungs suddenly felt as if they were on fire. Coughing violently, his knees gave out under him as he succumbed to the smoke, tears of pain dripping and evaporating from how hot the smoke was. He felt his entire body shake like he was convulsing, his hands gripping his arms and nails scratching his skin so hard until he drew blood. Instinctively, he tried to take a big gulping breath. He opened his mouth to scream for help, anybody, and-

Black.

Just black.

Everything.

He couldn't see, nor hear, nor feel, nor taste, nor breathe.

But, he felt as if it was not necessary anymore. None of it was. Where was he again? Oh yeah, he was performing a sick ritual with Angie after losing a bet. Yeah, not the best bet he could have made with Kaito, he admits.

As he floated inside the smoke, he thought of his small yet close organization, then of his very own classmates. What would happen if he died? Would they do something? Would they even care for the idiot that annoyed them everyday?

He honestly didn't want to find out, and that thought scared him shitless.

Ouma's ears exploded into ringing as his body slammed down onto the floor with a sickening crack as his back crashed against it.

 

..Well, at least he wasn't boring, right?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kokichi groaned, feeling his muscles clench. His teeth clattered against each other, his head feeling as if it was pulsing and about to explode. His face felt puffed up and burning hot, the cool wooden floor cooling it a little.

He opened one eye after a few seconds, peeking out. All Ouma could see was the darkness he was engulfed in, the only light coming from a window that had it's thin curtain covering it. The stage was close to being pitch black, and there was no Angie to be seen (or heard).

_Did she leave him on his own…?_

Ouma's head started to hurt even more as he thought, so he tried to hold his head- yet, he couldn't feel his arms. He couldn't move at all, and his heart dropped when he realized this. The chirping of birds that came from the outside didn't calm him any less, since it meant that the birds were coming to the nests to sleep. Thus, the light that was there was going to be gone as soon as night comes.

He groaned, moving his jaw. Well, he was paralyzed head down now. Maybe his brain is still in shock? But that wouldn't be possible, as he should be unable to think.

He bit his lip, holding in a scream as his head felt as if it was getting torn open and spit inside of it. Ouma could feel his fingers twitch, slowly gaining control over his hand. His boney hand cracked as he crawled his hand over to his face and laying it on his red cheek. Inmediatly, he yelped.

His face was oh so very hot, that it burned his own hand. Oh, he could already imagine a trail of stream coming out form the mere contact.

Ouma started to clench is hand into a fist, consequently flexing the muscles in his arm. It hurt a lot, but it was much better than laying down in the floor.

...Around half an hour had passed since he woke up by now, and Kokichi could already move his whole arm with a considerable amount of strength. Obviously, he was already weak to begin with, so his arm was like jelly strong. Nonetheless, he took advantage of this. Ouma took a deep breath and proceeded to grab one of the wooden planks of the stage, and pulled.

His arms erupted in fire, and he screamed. He put his forehead against the floor, eyes shut tightly with tears in the corners. Fuck! Fuck Angie and her stupid dumbass ritual! Shit! Why did he fucking agree to do this shit?!

...This was going to take a long, long while. 

 

.

.

.

 

Demon corruption meter : 1%


	2. ¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Kinda self harm? Eating disorder (mention) and Kokichi showers but it's not graphic

  


Wincing with every step he took, Kokichi limped wordlessly in the hallway, gritting his teeth and biting his tongue every time he took a step forward. To think that doing the ritu.. Wait, what was he thinking about?

He bit his tongue. Bad thoughts. Better find his room and search for the painkiller in his nightstand. It was a better idea to get rid of the pain and calm down before deciding what to do.

The soft breeze that came through the academy's windows was soft and relaxing, easing Kokichi into a calmer mood. That doesn't mean that his internal panic was going down at all though.

Kokichi paused and pushed himself off the wall onto the other side of the hallway, stumbling. He let out a huff, his legs shaking slightly.

He could see a light coming from the room that was a few meters away. Over the door frame, a big sign was up, reading “CAFETERIA" in big bold letters. Instinctively Kokichi's tummy grumbled in displeasure.

He reached down and patted his stomach. You can handle a little more, it's not the first time. Besides, the cafeteria probably had a student or worse, someone from the staff inside. Thankfully, the doors were closed, so he tiptoed until he passed by the doors without much problem.

His black shoes clicked against the shiny floor, so clean one could say one could see their own reflection. But Kokichi didn't see himself in that reflection anymore. He couldn't bear to see those purple irises the same way. Not since-

Kokichi paused when he heard the sound of a door opening and keys rustling behind him, and he immediately assumed that whoever was once in the cafeteria was now heading out.

He laid against the wall and looked at his black nails as if he was waiting for someone. Well, he was waiting for that someone to walk past him and ignore him completely. But that's not what happened. Sadly.

“What are you doing here?"

Oh shit. He could recognize that voice that sent chills down his spine anywhere, in pain or not. _(Get it? Because she choked him more than enough times to give him bruises and get him to cry to himself.)_

“Oh, Harumaki!" He forced himself to grin, internally cringing when seeing Maki's piercing eyes narrow just a bit. “I was just waiting for my friend to come back from the bathroom, you know~ What are you doing out here so late? Planning on murdering someone, hm miss assassin?”

She didn't comment on the fact that the bathrooms were literally at the other side of the building, instead just looking at him with a glare. “Don't call me Harumaki."

“Suuure. Only Kaito is.." He trailed off, feeling a thick vein in his forehead pulse underneath his hair. Wow, that hurt a lot! Haha. “Oh! I think I heard my friend just called me from over there! See you later Harumaki!"

He ran off, his pain long forgotten and replaced with the need of not being weak in front of her out of all people, leaving a rather perplexed Maki who started at him from behind.

“I just closed the bathrooms with the keys…”  She shakes her head with a huff and continues walking.

  


  


* * *

  
  
  


Well, he fucked that one up.

Kokichi's legs ached painfully, throbbing from the marathon he just had. How stupid of him to think that the pain wouldn't be too bad. He wobbled around the hall for a few, then sitting down on the nearby steps of the stairs of the school.

He took a breather, closing his eyes. He held his head in his hands, feeling exhausted. It was around 12 am by now, so it was no surprise as he was used to getting tucked in by 10 pm. He was a healthy boy, of course!

Groaning, Kokichi stood there for a while, his drowsiness making his eyes flicker closed and his head nod a few times. On second thought, maybe he could sleep there… Having the chance of running into someone again, and the fact that his eyes were failing to even stay open for even seconds, he decided he was gonna sleep right there and then. 

  


He closed his eyes, relaxing into the dream realm.

  


Kokichi dream started with a beautiful field of flowers, the sky as blue as can be. A slight breeze went through the plants, making them move slightly.

“Soooome~” A soft little voice was heard out of nowhere, and the dream camera view looked around to find the source of it.

The camera turned around, focusing on someone with their back turned on them. One could see they were using a dress, twirling around in delight while being surrounded by white harmless roses. They looked like such a cutie...

Then, they turned around to reveal purple eyes and dark purple hair. God damn it Kokichi.

He opened his mouth and began to sing a joyful song.

“-BOdY ONcE toLd meE tHe wOrlD wAs goNNA roLl mee~”

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

A second and husky voice joined in, but dream Kokichi couldn't see anyone anywhere. But he was flustered when hearing the hotness from it.

“I ain't the smartest tool in the shed~"

" s-sHe wAs lOOking kkInd of dUmB wiTH HEr finGeR ANd heR ThuumB-”

" In the shape, of an L, on her forehead~” The voice got closer, and now Kokichi could see someone tall, slightly muscular and with spiky hair coming towards him.

He opened his mouth to keep singing along and then-

  


  


Kokichi's head slipped from his hands, making his whole body to topple forward and fall head first into the floor with another painful slam. He yelped, scrambling up in a second in surprise.

“W-what?!"

He blinked, letting himself slump slightly with a sigh. Well, at least now he knew why he shouldn't sleep in staircases again. And, now that he thought about it, maybe it was time to head back to the dorms. Harukawa had probably returned by then, seeing that the clock in the hall was pointing out that it was now 12:48 am.

Kokichi cracked his back, groaning as his bones popped. That felt nice at least. He was glad that the pain wasn't as much as before, now it only felt like a few needles were picking his skin. Nothing he wasn't used to.

He walked down the hall, his mouth dry and salivating to make him hydrated, somehow. If he hadn't met up with Angie to.. Read a book? Ah, he doesn't remember well. Maybe he should check up with.. wait, who?

  
  


* * *

  
  


  


A while passed before he finally found the dormitories, the sound of snores from his classmates and upperclassmen resonating through the building. Damn Hope's Peak Academy for not building the rooms soundproof.

Kokichi took out his little pass card, stepping up to a door and swiping it in front of the detector. The small machine let out a chirp, a green light beeping in response as the door beside it clicked open.

He opened the door, the familiar scent of Panta and cologne taking over his senses. And Kokichi loved it.

He pushed the door closed, another chirp sounding through the other side of the door. Good, now it was locked.

With a ghost of a smile, Kokichi took off his shoes and jeans clumsily, then taking off his white coat and scarf, only leaving him with his, um, colorful boxers and lilac shirt. What a nice combination of colors.

He coughed, feeling his throat ache. So he took the prescription bottle in his bed stand and sat down on his bed. Kokichi opened the cap, revealing around five or so white pills. He took out two and gulped them down with a wince. Ew.

He closed it and put the bottle in its place, then laid down on his bed, his body sweaty and sticking to the covers underneath him. Nonetheless, he kicked off the covers and covered his scrawny body with the bed sheet. 

God, he wished that someone was there to hold him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kokichi's eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm going off, springing up and slamming his hand over it. He put a hand on his heart and chuckled, his panic subsiding.

He swung his legs off the bed, feeling the cold air in his room cool down his body. He felt so gross today, so he'll take a quick shower before heading to class. A supreme leader must not miss any of their classes, after all.

He stood up, a shiver running down his spine as his feet made contact with the cold floor. Kokichi hurried to the bathroom, turning on the lights and opening the tap. He splashed water in his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He yawns, taking out the purple toothbrush and toothpaste from the little vase, and starts to wash his teeth. Kokichi looked up to the mirror, about to continue to clean himself up properly, but paused.

Bringing a hand up to his neck, Kokichi rubs a long scar he had going all around his neck like a spiral. It's bright red and slightly bruised, burning a little when he touched it. He gulps. Was this there yesterday?

Kokichi walks away and turns on the shower, starting to undress while it heats up.

By the time he's naked, the shower had heated up enough to give out steam. As an ultimate supreme leader, he doesn't give a fuck if he gets burnt by it and goes inside. Upon contact, he yells and regrets it, turning on cold water. Fuck hot water you suck.

Soon enough the water was at a perfect temperature for him, so Kokichi steps inside with a slight hesitancy. He stood still in it for a while, waiting to become completely drenched in water before grabbing the shampoo and washing off the grease in his scalp. Disgusting.

While the shampoo washes off his head, he grabs the soap and starts to furiously scrub his arms with it, the transparent little hairs in it becoming more visible the more his skin turns red.

He moves down to his legs, to his… Thing, and up to his sunken stomach. In the end, he ends up with his skin bright red and fragile. Good.

Then, he takes the small bottle of conditioner and drips it all over his hand, and carefully starts to put it in the tip of his hair. Hey, he gotta keep those pink tips in his hair somehow.

Kokichi turns off the shower, his skin itchy from the hard scrubbing. He felt so gross. Really gross. His hair felt greasy, and his face was full of makeup that he forgot to take off himself, the slight eyeliner from yesterday all over his cheeks. Well, was. Now his face was devoid of it.

He grabs one of the towels the school stored for him, drying off his hair and wrapping it around his waist. Then, he walks out of the shower and steps over a small carpet that was there, drying off his feet with it.

Reaching to open up the cabinet behind the mirror, Kokichi takes out a small cream. He applied a little bit of it in his hands, rubbing them together and then softly putting them on his neck, right where the scar was. He winces a little but soon relaxes into the feeling of it with a scrunched up nose.

When he finished, he puts the cream back into the cabinet and turns off the bathroom’s light. He walks up to his alarm clock and sees it was around 7 am, giving him more than enough time to dress up and apply his makeup on. Then, when he walked to class he'll meet up with Amami-chan and they'll both head to class holding hands like the friends they were.

At least he hoped it'll go that way.

Kokichi bites his tongue. Bad thoughts. Stop. Go away.

  


  


  


  


  


  


~~**Demon counter: 5%** ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?  
>  TW: There's a fight and blood. Nothing strong, but just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~!  
> Kuro here with an important note uwu  
> Sorry to break the oooo spoopy atmosphere as some said, but I'd like to credit two people who helped me out with this chapter :00
> 
> ... Honestly I'm such a mess with the English language and I'm just grateful for their help. 
> 
> First, I'd like to thank Tori for giving me such good and detailed feedback on my draft! That, and they also helped me with editing out mistakes in said draft; 
> 
>  
> 
> [Openacademia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openacademia/pseuds/openacademia)
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least I'd like to thank my beloved Lailetta that has helped me fancy out the whole thing with correcting A LOT of my verbs becaUSE I SUCK AT PRESENT AND PAST AND STUFF; 
> 
>  
> 
> [Lailetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailetta)
> 
>  
> 
> I love the two of u u guys r such blessings WAHHHHH TYSM 
> 
> owo okay that's all pls check em out

Tying his trademark scarf around his neck, Kokichi walks out of the dormitories with a slight skip in his step.

His purple eyes scanning the hallways as he passes by, seeing most of his upperclassmen chatting with each other and what not.

He pretends not to hear the sudden silence that comes right after he steps through the door. The little murmurs slowly transform back into the loud chatter between friends, but let it be damned if they pretend not to notice him.

Kokichi puts his hands behind his head, his steps confident and powerful. After all, he's got a reputation to uphold to these lying motherfuckers. Gotta be the best! Only the best.

The laughs that echo throughout the hall make him feel better, his grin stretching over his face far too naturally. Ah, the sound of friends enjoying the best time of their lives, how beautiful it was to imagine crushing that happiness and making it into anger or sadness. He couldn't wait.

_...Ew, did Korekiyo invade his thoughts again?_

His purple eyes bounce all around the place until they lock with a pair of peculiar green ones staring back at him, the owner of that alluring gaze slumping against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Oh, Amami-chaaan!" He grins as the avocado man himself stands up with his back straight, weakly raising one hand full of jewelry as a greeting.

“Good morning, ‘Kichi. Nice to see you today.” The tall man smiled at him, his half-lidded eyes going up and down his body. Kokichi sunk into his scarf, batting his eyelashes up at him.

“Ohoho? Could it be…? Is my beloved Amami-chan checking me out?” Yeah, what's up with that? To be honest, Kokichi was kinda scared that maybe the scar could be seen since his scarf didn't cover all of his neck 24/7. That and Amami could look over it since he was way taller.

Amami chuckles and runs a hand through his pretty hair in dismissal. “It's nothing, I was just wondering if you knew something about Angie? You know, you told me yesterday you were going to hang out with her so you couldn't come over.”

 _Who?_ "Oh, yeah! Sorry my beloved, but I had a romantic dinner arranged months ago with her, and you know I wouldn't miss those tasty chicken nuggets!” He cackles humorlessly, but when he looks back up to Amami, he isn't laughing. In fact, he seemed rather conflicted.

“Well, Kokichi," Oh _shit_ , he said his whole name. ”This morning Tenko and Himiko told security that Angie still hasn't gotten back to the dorms yet since yesterday morning, and she promised to them that she would come back early. Do you know anything?” Kokichi's face became blank, his plump lips pursing.

He searches through his cluttered and messed up head for any memories from yesterday, but he came up with nothing. He blinked a couple of times in confusion, furrowing his brows. _What happened yesterday?_

“Ah, I'm sorry. It probably was insensitive of me to say it like that, right?” Kokichi’s head snaps up at him, and Amami chuckles as his cheeks bloom into a soft pink in embarrassment. “I know how close you were to her, so I thought it was better to let you know."

So that's why everyone in the hall went silent when he got in, huh. Well, that totally didn't make him feel bad at all! Nah. No. Not really. Nu-uh.

“Nishishi, don't worry Amami-chan! I know you're too much of a softie to even try to hurt my feelings. Anyways, we better head to class soon, don't we?”

“But ‘Kichi, we gotta first get a little breakfast, no?”

"D'aw, don't worry your little brotherly head over my stomach! I've had such a nice meal yesterday that I'm still feeling stuffed, so I'll pass!”

That, and he knew that Amami had already gotten a chance to eat something, considering that he didn't immediately take him to the cafeteria. Typical.

Amami simply nods with blank eyes, and with their hands intertwined they both walk down the hall towards their first class. That’s so gay.

 

* * *

 

 

With a soft click, Amami opens the classrooms white door, letting Kokichi step in before closing it behind them. The classroom would’ve been empty had it not been for a certain group of people sitting on the chairs.

“Hey! Good morning guys!" Kaede waved at them with a soft smile like always, the previous conversation long forgotten. “Good to see we aren't the only ones here."

"I mean, those lazy asses probably spent all day masturbating like no tomorrow, so it's no surprise to me! Kyahahaha!” Kaede turns to Miu and proceeds to chop her on the head, somehow avoiding her goggles. She yelps and covers her head, "W-what the fuck?!"

“Language, please." Toujou sighs, in an it's-too-early-for-this-shit manner, folding her hands neatly on her lap. Everyone pretends not to hear Miu moan in response, already used to her antics after a semester.

"That aside, would you guys like to sit with us before the classes start? We'd like to have more people here to chat with!”

“Oh, sure." Amami chuckles, tugging Kokichi along who has been silent this whole time aside from a giggle when Miu got chopped.

Amami sat down on one of the chairs, while Kokichi decides to sit on his lap like always. He heard Kaede giggle as he snuggles Amami's chest, “Are you sure you guys are not going out? I think you could make a great couple.“

“Ew! No thanks! I don't eat avocados!" Kokichi stuck out his tongue while wrinkling his nose in distaste. The tall green haired boy chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with pink coating his cheeks.

“I mean, I'm not interested in ‘Kichi that way, and I am sure that he isn't interested into me either. I've seen him look at other people here.”

Kokichi spluttered, “What?! You've been stalking me to see who I hook up with?! That's so creeepyyy!”

"Psh! I'm sure you little shitty shota like that, don't ya? Imaginin’ him starin’ at you through your window… Heheh.” Miu drools, rubbing her forearms. Once again, she's ignored aside from Kirumi's glare that made her squeak.

Kokichi hides his smile in Amami's chest, finding himself happy. He was glad he had such good friends.

They hear the classroom's door open again with a thud as it hits the wall. In storms a furious Tenko, her face beet red and sweaty, and behind her tumbles Himiko with a teary face.

“You!" She yells while pointing a finger at Kokichi, taking booming steps towards him. “What did you do to Angie?! I'll kill you!”

"Woah woah, hey there.” Amami slides from underneath Kokichi and blocks Tenko's way before she could reach out for Kokichi's neck in an attempt to choke him. “Calm down. Let's not fight now."

“Calm down?! You're fucking telling Tenko to calm down?! Angie is missing!” she jabs a finger in his chest accusingly, making everyone in the room wince both at her loud voice and her statement.

“Please do not harm anybody, Chabashira. It would do more harm than good.” Kirumi's stern voice steps in, everyone that was once seated now standing up and by Kokichi's sides.

Kokichi's eyes widen in surprise. There goes that name again. He feels like that name was extremely important, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He slowly backs up until he feels a desk stab his waist, so he holds onto it.

Himiko chokes out a sob, covering her mouth with both hands. Her legs tremble violently, and Kaede runs up to her side and grabs her by the shoulder, guiding her to a seat while whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

“Hey, shitty shota, what the fuck did you do now?" Miu whispers to him while Amami, Kirumi, and Tenko argue in the background, Tenko becoming increasingly irritated and making more threatening gestures towards him. Kirumi tries to make Tenko lower her arms a couple of times, but she never makes direct contact with her.

“I don't understand who they're talking about..." He mutters, and instantly regrets it as Tenko's eyes snap over to him as soon as those words leave his mouth.

Tenko let out a scream in blind rage, jabbing Amami in the stomach and slamming him against the wall. Kokichi only flinches when Tenko jumps over to him with her arms outstretched while Miu yells.

He feels a sudden pain in his lower back as the desk gets in the way of the fall, and with Tenko's momentum, it falls down just a few inches away from them.

Both of them fall down with a sickening thud, first Kokichi’s head and then the rest. Before Kokichi could process this, he felt stinging, something burning in his cheeks, and a heavy thing press against his stomach, making it almost impossible to breathe. More and more and blood falls out of his mouth and _oh my god it hurts so much please stop no no no no-_

“Fuck you! You're a fucking idiot! I hate you!" Tenko screams over and over again in his ears as she punches and punches with tears in her eyes, gritting her teeth too much.

He hears chairs being moved in a hurry, and he takes a gulping breath as the stinging stops and the object in his stomach is lifted away by its arms. Kokichi feels his tears relieve his cheeks, and he instinctively tries curling up in the floor to cry, and he would have succeeded had he not been interrupted.

Something blurry shakes his shoulders and sits him up while he struggles to move, to curl up, but his whole body shaking just like Himiko's legs, and he couldn't hear anything but the ringing and it's mouth it's moving and what's happening, _where's Amami, where where where where-_

“Kokichi! Kokichi look at me, fuckin’ look at me!" He snaps out of it, seeing Miu appear in front of him. “We have to go now."

He blinks sluggishly, unfocused eyes looking around the room. He could barely make out Tenko's furious screams as she is dragged away by Amami and Kirumi, and he feels Himiko's and Kaede's gazes burn holes into his head. Please don't look.

As Kokichi is being hoisted up by his legs and back like the little princess he is, he feels something sticky and wet run down from his head to the back of his neck. He tries to raise his arms and cover wherever he was bleeding, but he couldn't really feel his arms with how much his limbs were shaking.

He doesn't realize that by now Miu had carried him out of the room in a hurry, running through the hallways towards the nursery while yelling profanities to any student that was in her way. Everyone in the hallway stepped aside and let the blonde girl desperately search for help alone by herself, not making a move to do anything to help the bleeding boy in her arms.

“M-Miu.." Kokichi mumbles out, turning his head to her. " I can... I... can feel your boobs j-jiggling..." His voice cracks and he giggles, his giggle soon turning into sobs and he hides his face in her chest because this shouldn't be happening they were happy _why did this happen again why couldn't he be happy for once-_

She doesn't respond at his taunt, instead panting softly as the boy in her arms wept. Sweat ran down her temple and her throat was all choked up with worry, feeling Kokichi's blood seep through the back of his head and staining her gorgeous uniform. But that didn't matter. She has to find the nursery or the nurse, and quick. Oh God... There is so much blood.

“Kokichi, don't you fuckin’ dare close your eyes on me, got it? You gotta be awake, okay?” The only reply she receives was a slight whimper, she bites her lip. "I'll get help buddy. It's gonna be... okay."

"O-oh my god!” A high pitched voice screamed, a girl with choppy blackish purple hair runs up to her and puts her hand on Kokichi's neck, feeling his pulse.

“P-p-please follow me! I-I k-know where the n-nursery is." That's all she says before she speeds down the hall, Miu trying to follow her the best she can with all the extra weight on her.

The girl rushes inside a room and Miu doesn't even bother to check the room's nameplate because Kokichi isn't sobbing anymore. Hasn't been for a while, actually. He isn't moving at all, aside from the unconscious shake of his muscles.

“P-please lay him down on the bed! I'll get the doctor!" The choppy girl manages to say before slipping and running into another room that was inside the nursery.

With her heart in the pit of her stomach, Miu gently lays him down on the clinical bed. His hair forms a halo in the pillow, though the angelical view is ruined when the soft material is stained by an ever-growing pool of blood.

As soon as Miu starts panicking, the girl burst in again with a male following right after her. Presumably, the school's doctor.

“Good morning." He grumbles out politely towards her, and she just stares. He moves around the bed, checking Kokichi's pulse in both wrists. He let out a soft sigh, “I need to sit him up so I can see the wound, will you help me with that? Also, do you have any idea what blood type he is?”

“I-I think he's A." She stutters out, and she curses at herself for stuttering. The doctor only nods as the other girl runs out of the room in search of a blood bag because of Kokichi’s immense amount of blood loss, so much that he's now paler than paper. They both make no noise as they raise Kokichi's upper body slowly. Miu holds him by his shoulders as the doctor looks at the large opening behind his head.

“...I believe that his skull is fine, only the skin appears to have been opened,” Miu gulps, trying to look at the back of Kokichi's head without letting him go. “However, I'll take an x-ray just in case it is a skull fracture.” He lets go of Kokichi's soft hair, jumping a little when the girl comes back in panting.

“I-I-I got it!" She yells, rushing to the dropper. While she starts to change the old empty bag with the blood one, the doctor gives Miu a glove. As she puts it on her left hand, he says “I'm going to give you a wet towel that you must use to apply pressure on his head. Don't let go of it. Got it?”

She nods, with one hand holding Kokichi and the other one reaching out to the male as he wets the towel with a faucet that was nearby. As soon as she got the towel in her hand, Miu hesitates for a second and then puts the towel on Kokichi's head.

She didn't expect that this day would turn out like this.

At all.

   


   


  


  


  


   


_**~~Demon counter: 7%~~ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah btw this is what the scar SHOULD look like  
> Umum it's hard to draw on phone and it looks really weird so maybe don't see it? But if u want to check out how I thought it would look like then here:
> 
>  
> 
> [oumaisgonnasufferlol.png](https://m.imgur.com/a/c6PxDmF)
> 
>  
> 
> Knock urself out uwuwuwuwu
> 
> And in the meanwhile I'll update the tags because I'm a sucker for unnecessary tags


	4. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???  
>  ((theres vomit so watch out.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG TEEHEE
> 
> ..................i rushed it :)))))))))

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Mom?! Mom, where are you?! Mooom!" Ouma yells, cupping his hands on both sides of his mouth as he runs down the street, numerous strangers glancing at him in mild surprise then going back into their own things, too busy to care apparently._  
  
_His white shoelaces were untied, bouncing against the concrete before getting stuck underneath the shoe itself. Ouma tripped, catching his balance just in time or else he would have hit the floor. He hiccuped, his throat closing in._  
  
_"Mom! This isn't funny... any… more..?" He starts to falter in his steps, the world surrounding him pausing as he stops in front of a alleyway. The brick walls seemed to close in on him, the darkness reaching out to him. The street noise in the background went dead silent, and any pedestrians that were walking by disappeared._  
  
_"...Mama?" He whimpered, his legs locking up in place. Sickening cracking noises started to echo throughout the place and bouncing off the walls, a gulping breath following right after as if whoever was making them was calling out for help. Ouma stepped back in fear, trying to get away from whatever this was, but he tripped again._  
  
_He fell on his butt, his child-like hands instinctively shooting down and took a part of the impact. He winces and looks towards his feet, paling when seeing what he stepped on was bleeding and clenching it's muscles involuntarily. It was long, pale and skinny, it's surface full of gashes._  
  
_Ouma screams, knowing full well that the macaroni bracelet that was on that arm was his mother's._  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Ouma's eyes slowly flicker open, struggling to get either of them to stay focused. The sound of distant chatter interrupted his slumber, bothering him so much he totally felt the need to get up and shut them up himself. Not that he'd be able to, considering how he's hissing from barely opening his eyes and getting kind of a headache from how strong those lights in the ceiling were.

He does try to prop himself up in his elbows, only to fall back onto his back. Well, that was useless. But thanks to that, Ouma now notices that there was something cushioning a large section of his nape, like a fabric of some sort. He raises a hand and touches it, feeling a soft cloth like material patching that part up.  
  
Purple half-lidded eyes look around the room, clicking his tongue at the exaggerated amount of utensils that were laying by a nearby counter. He vaguely recalls Tenko's punch and Miu's crisis before he nodded off, but that's all.  
  
His hand slowly trails down from his head, and his stomach drops when he realizes that his scarf is now gone. He covers it with his palm immediately, trailing down the scar with his index finger. There's a nagging feeling that something went completely wrong, again, but he pushes it to the back of his head to be forgotten. He just hopes he can cover up his neck as soon as possible.  
  
Ouma clears his throat to get the attention of whoever was talking, because fucking hell if they were trying to be cautious and silent about it they were failing miserably. Nonetheless, the person -or people, considering there was more than one voice-  became silent. Miu's head poked in through the door from the hallway, her defeated and stressed look dissolving as soon as her sharp, baby blue eyes landed on him. She opened the door so roughly Ouma feared it might come out of it's hinges, and she ran up to his bed.  
  
"Ouuumaaa!" Miu cried as she jumped on the bed and laid over his legs, her snarky attitude taking over. "Don't ever scare me like that again! It was so FUCKING scary!" She barks, hugging his legs and burying them with her... Assets.  
  
He snorts, "You're the dumb pig that thought I wouldn't be able to get over it. I've been shot and stabbed multiple times! A punching session isn't going to make me go out that easily."  If only those punches weren't thrown by a professional martial artist.  
  
"Yeah sure, and I'm the queen of fucking England." She rolled her eyes, now suddenly regretting ever fretting over him. Miu crawls off of him, pulling her skirt down a little further. "Still, good to see you're okay again, bitch."  
  
Ouma just stared at her for a moment, his lips pulled in a straight line. "Where's my fucking scarf?"  
  
Miu flinches at his sharp tone, squeaking. "Uh, I-"  
  
The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the doctor himself, walking into the room with a clipboard in his hand. The doctor read over it, bringing up his gaze over to both of them. Miu uncomfortably shuffled moved away from the doctor, looking at the floor.  
  
"Good morning, Ouma." He politely nodded in his direction, "It's very good to see you're awake now. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Dandy as ever." He huffed, sitting up with the help of Miu, who took his hand and hoisted him up. When they let go, she muttered "Damn your hand is cold.."  
  
The doctor hums, "That's good.. I have a small question; what's that wound that goes all around your neck? It is very recent, from what I’ve inspected. Though, it doesn't appear to be infected, so don't worry."  
  
He narrows his eyes for a second, breaking out into a cherry tone. "Oh, this? This is from an accident I had this morning! I got a really thick rope wrapped up aaaaaall around my neck when the sheriff of the town catched me because I stole the town's gold! I'm still proud I could escape that execution." He claps excitedly.  
  
The doctor looks at him, confused. "Excuse me...? I'd recommend you to answer truthfully to my questions, as this is for your own good."  
  
"Don't fucking bother, doc," Miu sighs and crosses her arms, indignant to his attitude. "He won't tell you about it." She glares at him, and he looks back at her with a smirk. The doctor looks at both of them with a raised brow, "...Well, it's required of me to make sure you're alright. Is it possible I perform a check-up on you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever, I just want to get out and get some food. I'm starving."

"Don't worry, it'll only take a second."

The man walked around the infirmary, grabbing a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope. He then inched close to Ouma who now was swinging his legs off the bed. Ouma shivered as the doctor's warm hand gripped his forearm, letting him do his job wordlessly.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"..Well, from what I can tell, you are as healthy as a boy of your age should be.” The doctor went back to scribble something on his board. “I want you to change that patch daily, but if you do notice anything out of the norm or any intense pain around it, please do pay me a visit.”

He ripped off a paper from his clipboard with what seemed to be an excuse to be off class. Then he handed it to Ouma who gladly stuffed it on his jean pockets, not caring if it bended or crumbled.

“Sure thing! Anything for my favorite doctor!" Ouma hopped off the bed, playing off a stumble as a twirl. He waved with a smile at the doctor as both he and Miu walked out of the room.

His smile dropped as soon as the door shut, crossing his arms indignantly. Miu nervously played with her fingers, intimidated by this malicious vibe coming out from the tiny leader. She bit her lip and her posture slacked.

“So?" 

“H-huh?" She paused, thrown off guard.

“Don’t play dumb, slut. Where did you hide my scarf?"

She grimaced. “U-um, w..well, I may or may not have thrown it away cause it was completely stained with blood...?” Miu braces herself, afraid of what he was going to say.

"...That's it?" Ouma raised an eyebrow, tapping his fingers on his forearm. “...Are you sure that you're not lying to me, instead deciding to hide it to later sniff it and mastur-"

“No! I'm not a fucking psycho! Jesus christ!” She exclaimed, making a disgusted face and flailing her arms around yet her ears were already flushed red. Ouma chuckled ( Or nishishied? ), starting to turn his back on her.

“Oookay, sure, I believe you. I'm off now. See you."

"Wait! Aren't you going back to class and eat lunch with the guys?”

"..Nah, I'm not hungry."

He started to walk off towards the dorm hall, covering his neck as much as he could with his hands and hair. Ouma heard Miu grumpily mumble something under her breath, the click of her steps fading away as she walked off to the opposite side of the building where the cafeteria was.

His slow walk turned into a full on sprint, not caring if the cameras or the hallway monitor saw it. His mind was clouded with the sentiment of shame, his face only now turning red in embarrassment. He couldn't even imagine looking at his friends without seeing the flash of pity in their eyes.

Upon arriving to the dorm hall, he slowed down his pace. Not much, though. Ouma frantically looked from door to door in search for his name plate. When he found it, he palmed his pockets in search for his key card, swiping it at the detector and shoving himself inside. The door slammed closed as he slid down against it. A knot formed in his chest, and his throat started to hurt.

Ouma covered his face, pressing his fingers against his eyelids to suppress the urge to cry. He took a few breaths, choking on thin air. It took him ten minutes to muster up his composure again, and he stood up, going inside his bathroom, not bothering enough to even turn on the lights.

Opening the cold water in the sink, he splashed his face with it. Ouma rubbed his eyes, feeling himself getting more tired by the minute. He touched his nape once more, cringing as he felt a lump.

Quickly, he turned on the lights and carefully peeled off the patch. He tried to get a better look at it with the mirror in the wall, painfully noting his red eyes and nose. The purple haired boy felt his lower lip tremble a little. He decided to touch it, just to inspect it. Hesitantly, he brought up his hand, and touched it's sides first. It didn't hurt, surprisingly, but he could feel a ball on the inside. Gulping down his panic, he tried to touch the opening of the wound, yelping as a stinging feeling speed throughout the area.

Ouma ran out of the bathroom, flipping over all of his bed sheets and shuffling his papers; releasing a shaky breath once he found his forgotten cellphone under a pile of garbage. He ran back to the bathroom, knocking over some things on his panic. With his heart on his throat, Ouma tried to take a photo with the help of the mirror. Multiple 'snap!’s echoed throughout the room, his shaky hand barely managing to take decent photos of the back of his head.

He checked out the gallery, flipping through the pictures. Vile started to rise up to Ouma's throat, and he cupped his mouth in an attempt to not puke. He reached the final photo, and in horror, he started to burp grotesquely as his insides started to escape.

A few bits fell on his phone before sending it flying, going straight to the toilet to continue puking his guts out. Ouma gripped the sides of the toilet tightly as he choked and sobbed, his salty tears mixing with his putrid insides.

It was short-lived, thankfully, as he ran out of things to puke out considering that he hadn’t eaten at all for a while. He closed his eyes, also closing the lid to not look at the mess he just made. The horrible smell of his vomit was close to intoxicating, making Ouma's head swirl around. He felt both physically and mentally drained. He tried to stand on his legs after a while, but he toppled over since they were too shaky to even maintain him.

Groaning and clutching his stomach, Ouma curled up in the bathroom floor, dizzy, alone, and sick. He took long and heavy breaths through his mouth to not smell his own vomit. His eyes were wide in alarm and fear, his eyes jumping from side to side frantically. The world started to swirl, colors blending one into another.

He brought his knees up to his chest, covering up his head and ears. Ouma’s eyes stared down at the floor, trying to concentrate on it’s cold and polished feeling it left on his cheek. Cold and nice. Cold and nice. Cold and very nice.

 

A minute passed.

 

...Then two.

 

...Half an hour passed.

 

He violently flinched when he heard his phone go off, weakly rolling on his stomach and slowly reaching out towards it. With half lidded eyes, Ouma answered the phone. He didn’t even say a hello; he didn’t have neither the energy or the time to as the caller started to speak.

“You have a few weeks left at most, Ouma.” A high pitched voice rang out of the phone.

“..Hm?” He only hummed in response, not really processing who this was or what they were saying at all. Too tired to notice anything.

“I hope you die earlier than expected.” They hung up the phone, making Ouma double check the phone to see if he was hallucinating. What did they mean by that? A vein in his head pulsed warningly, and he disregarded the thought for later. It was for the best.

He didn’t move an inch away from the floor, instead just staring at his lit up phone screen until it died down, becoming pitch black. A shiver went through the purple haired boy, and he groggily sat up to snap out of whatever daze he was in. The phone vibrated a couple of times, but the notifications were just a bother. None of his friends messaged him.

Ouma sighed. He stood up in weak legs with the support from the handwasher, and reached out to flush the toilet. He couldn’t help but grimace at the extremely loud noise it made, his headache not really helping. He gave a hesitant look at the mirror, at the floor, and paused when he saw pieces of bile around. His nose scrunched up. His weak grip on his phone gave up, letting it laying on the bathroom sink.

Slowly, he got around to getting into the shower, not even bothering to prepare a towel or anything before stepping inside the warm water. Ouma glared down at his hand as the hot water hit them, turning them red. His hands glided over his chest and to his sides, hugging himself. 

A small smile appeared on his face when he thought how fucking dumb he probably looked; him, a supreme leader of an extremely evil organization, hugging himself because he grew an-

...Hold on a second. What?

Ouma’s stomach dropped, his thoughts starting to become cleaner and organized. His head rewinded into his memory train, reminding him of the photos he took. The photos, what was in those photos? He… Huh?

He turned off the shower, not even grabbing a towel to dry himself when he grabbed his phone. Clumsily, he went through his apps until he found the gallery. Tapped it twice, and then browsed it’s folders. Then, as he found the camera folder, he could swear on his own life that he felt a squeeze on his shoulder when zooming into the picture of his neck.

 

It was blurry, but it was just clear enough that you could tell what was going on.

 

An eye, it’s iris black, was staring right back at him from where his wound once was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**Demon counter: 15%** ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi im kuro  
> if u see this in amino then its okay cause its probs me lol  
> also does anyone know where to get betas


End file.
